NRKO
by fox sage123
Summary: Naruto is trained by the one and only Viper and is now ready for the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rusev stood in the center of the ring with the U.S. championship in one hand and the Russian flag in the other. He stood tall and silent and let his escort, Lana do all of the talking.

"Rusev is the hero of the Russian federation and the most dominate superstar on the entire WWE roster. He had laid waste to all challengers and as a show of his gratitude he is offering an open challenge to anyone brave enough to step in the ring with the United States champion."

There was a long silence before 'Voices' blared throughout the arena. The crowd couldn't believe their eyes when the viper, Randy Orton walked down the ramp.

Randy hadn't been seen since he had been taken out by the authority a few months ago. Randy was clearly not dressed to fight but Rusev backed away fearing he would bust out an RKO at any minute.

Randy grabbed a mic and waited for the crowds cheering to die down he spoke. "Rusev for months you've been dominating all of your opponents. Truth be told I don't think you've had any real competition."

Rusev began screaming at Randy in Russian but Randy just ignored him. "Tonight you made a big mistake by having an open challenge because I have someone who I have personally taken under my wing."

The crowd was in shock at hearing that Randy Orton had personally trained a new WWE superstar. Lana tried to speak but she couldn't get any words out over the roar of the crowd. "Randy...Randy... Shut up all of you!"

The crowd promptly shut up and Lana turned her attention to the apex predator. "Randy you seem to forget that Rusev is the United States champion. No matter who the opponent the outcome is always the same."

Lana gave Randy a confident smirk. "So in other words, bring it on!"

Randy gave her his own smirk before turning to the WWE universe. "Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce you to a future WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered as 'Voices' played and a blonde haired man walked down the ramp. He was six foot three and wore orange and black trunks, black boots and black elbow pads.

When Naruto entered the ring he stared down Rusev with a gaze very similar the the viper's very own.

Rusev stared at him not knowing what to think. After a moment he turned to Lana who took the US title and his star medal before exiting the ring. Randy whispered a few words in his ear before exiting the ring as well.

When both competitors were ready a referee came and started the match.

Naruto and Rusev circled each other before going into a collar and elbow tie up. Rusev quickly won this show of strength and put Naruto in a headlock.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed Rusev to the ropes but was taken down when Rusev shoulder tackled him.

Rusev have him no time to recover as he lifted Naruto in the air and slammed him to the ground. Rusev the grabbed his head and picked him up. As soon as he was on his feet Naruto kicked Rusev in his gut which made him double over.

Naruto then ran to the ropes and came back with a kick to his face. The crowd cheered as the new comer showed off one of his mentors well known moves.

Naruto didn't stop there as he ran back to the ropes and drop kicked Rusev in his leg which took him off of his feet.

The crowd cheered again but this time Naruto waved his arms up and down to hype them up.

"Stop showing off and pay attention."

Naruto smirked at Randy before turning back to Rusev who was struggling to get up. Naruto went up behind him and put him in a tight chokehold before he was forced to break it with repeated elbow shots to his stomach.

Naruto turned around holding his stomach. Rusev tried to attack him from behind but Naruto surprised the crowd by performing a pele kick which sent Rusev rolling out of the ring holding his head.

Lana went to check on Rusev and the ref began his ten count. At five Rusev stood on the ring apron before getting down and retreating with Lana.

Naruto smirked as the ref reached ten and Rusev was counted out. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before climbing the ropes and doing Randy's signature pose. The crowd cheered louder than ever but when Naruto saw the retreating form of Randy Orton his sighed before rolling out of the ring and followed his mentor.

When Naruto caught up to him backstage the two walked in silence. The silence was broken when Renee Young approached the duo. "Um Randy can I please have a moment of your time."

Randy reluctantly nodded his head and Renee began her questions. "I wanted to get your thoughts on the match in which your personally trained rookie took part in."

"What I think is that Naruto was sloppy and arrogant." With that Randy walked away. The camera zoomed in on Naruto's face as he shook his head knowing what was gonna come next.

 **Next Day**

 _BAM!_ Naruto groaned as he was slammed to the mat for what felt like the hundreth time. Naruto got up and looked at the six foot nine three hundred pounder standing across from him.

"David I don't think he's learned his lesson, but him harder."

Naruto groaned as he saw the smirk on Randy's face.

David was who Randy called when he was mad at Naruto. Once Naruto was late to training and when he finally got there he had to take several consecutive body slams.

So here he was in Tampa Bay at the WWE training facility. David walked up to Naruto who was looking away from him and attempted to grab him but Naruto pele kicked him.

In the position he was in he couldn't see that David had blocked his move. Naruto didn't realize it until he was suplexed to the mat.

"I've been helping you with your training for years you might want to learn some new tricks."

Naruto was gonna get up but Randy stopped him. "Take five Naruto we'll pick up where we left off."

Naruto sighed as he rolled out of the ring and sat down on the side. Naruto was so tired he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him until they placed their hands on his shoulders and began to rub them.

"Randy working you hard again?"

Naruto nodded and he could hear the smirk on the person's face. "Well you shouldn't have been show boating so much, that's my job."

Naruto leaned his head back to look up at his girlfriend. "Oh really?"

"Of course, I am the boss after all."

Naruto smirked as he kissed his girlfriend Sasha Banks.

The two had meet when Randy took him NXT to see how a show was run behind the scenes. Naruto had ran into her after she had lost a match for the NXT women's championship. She was storming around backstage and ran right into Naruto.

Naruto put on his 'Viper' face that Randy taught him but it immediately melted away when he looked at her. After apologies were exchanged Naruto gained enough courage to ask her out. The rest was history.

In the present Sasha took a seat next to Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder. "I saw your match last night. How did it feel to be In front of all of those people."

Naruto sighed. "Well for the short time that I was out there it was awesome. The roar of the crowd anytime I did anything."

"And it only gets better."

Naruto and Sasha looked up to see Randy. "But only if you listen, now come on and get back to training."

 **Next Monday**

Seth Rollins stood in the middle of the ring with Kane and J&J security. "Guys last week we were able to see the face of one of the most dominant members of the authority, Randy Orton!"

The crowd cheered and the members of the authority applauded. "I would like to invite not just Randy down to the ring but also his protege Naruto."

Everyone silently waited but the crowd exploded when 'Voices' hit and Randy and Naruto walked out and into the ring. Randy was once again dressed in street clothes but Naruto was ready for a fight.

When the two entered the ring Naruto stayed back and let Randy do all the talking. "Seth you have a lot of balls calling me out here after what you did to me."

"Hold up Randy. That was in the past. In if I might add Randy you attacked me first. I just simply returned the favor."

The crowd booed and Randy spoke. "You know what Seth, I'm going to give you the answer you so desperately want. I will not be re joing the authority, not now not ever."

The crowd cheered but Seth smirked. "Well if that is your answer then I suggest you and your little side project get out of my ring and break the both of you."

This time it was Naruto who smirked as he stood in front of Randy and stared down the authority.

Randy looked at his protege before shrugging his shoulders and rolling out of the ring. Naruto walked up to Seth and stared a hole into his face.

With a cocky smirk Naruto took the mic from Seth and threw it out of the ring. The crowd cheered but all members of the authority surrounded Naruto. This time Seth smirked. "You really wanna do this kid?"

Naruto's reply was a fist to the face of Mr. Money in the Bank. J and J were the first to react but Naruto took them out with two powerful punches. When Naruto turned around Kane rocked Naruto with a hard right. It didn't take him down but it did make him turn around.

Kane approached the recovering Naruto but got hit with a surprise pele kick. The crowd cheered but Seth tried to attack him from behind but Naruto saw him out of the corner of his eye and surprised the whole WWE universe when he hit Seth Rollins with an RKO.

The crowd exploded and Naruto surveyed the damage he caused. Naruto was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice Randy warning him about something.

Naruto turned around and was rewarded with a superkick to his face by the one and only Rusev.

Naruto layed in the middle of the ring unconscious as the Russian flag flew high above him. If Naruto was awake he would be able to see the look of disappointment on the Viper's face.

 **Plans being put in motion. Created this story to get over my writers block. Now I'm back and so are my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Naruto groaned. He reached up to touch his forehead but winced at the bruise that had formed on it.

"Your up!" Naruto looked into the concerned eyes of his girlfriend. He looked into the corner of the room to see Randy looking at him too.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Your in the trainers room."

"How did I get here?"

Randy spoke this time with a hint of anger in his voice. "You got blind sided by that Russian idiot when you was too busy celebrating."

Naruto groaned. "Fuck!"

"The first thing I told you before you came here was to lose that cockiness before it gets you hurt. I guess now you'll listen."

With that the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion left the trainers room leaving the couple alone.

Naruto laid back and waited for the trainer to say he could go. After a long excruciating hour Naruto was cleared to leave.

When the couple arrived at their hotel room Sasha insisted on playing Nurse. She went down the hall to the ice machine and made him an ice pack. She fluffed his pillow. Heck she even offered to help Naruto shower. (wink wink).

Naruto declined. He just laid in the bed slowly replaying the events in his head. He couldn't believe after all of that training he still let one of the biggest guys in the locker room sneak up on him.

After a while Sasha realized Naruto just wanted to be left alone so she showered alone and curled up next to him before falling asleep. Naruto soon followed suit but with a new resolve on his mind.

 **Next Monday**

Tonight Naruto was scheduled to fight in a six man tag match against Seth Rollins, Kane and Rusev. Naruto had no partners but Randy told him he'd take care of it.

Naruto was in his wrestling gear only he had a black hoodie on. He watched the show anxiously. Randy has yet to get back to him about partners.

All he could do was pace around the arena waiting. Soon it was time for his and he met Randy at the gorilla position.

"Yo man who you got?"

Randy smirked. "Head on out and you'll find out."

Voices blasted and Naruto threw his hoodie to Randy before heading out.

His opponents were already in the ring but Naruto confidently walked into the ring and stared down his opponents.

Seth smirked. "All alone huh? You should have never thought you could touch me and not any consequences."

Naruto was going to reply when The Time is Now blared threw the speakers and John Cena ran down the ramp and into the ring and stood next to Naruto.

Seth looked worried but smirked. "Its still two against three."

Seth should have kept his mouth shut because Truth of Reigns played and Roman Reigns walked through the crowd and into the ring.

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk as the match got ready to start with John Cena and Kane starting it off.

John was holding his own until Kane got him into the corner. After that if was basically three on one since they kept tagging in and out.

Things changed when John hit Seth with a devastating shoulder tackle that put them both down. Both crawled to their respective corners and tagged a partner. Seth tagged Rusev and John tagged Naruto.

Rusev charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped on top of him and performed a Lau thesz press. When he got off of him he waited for him to get up.

When he did he performed a inverted headlock backbreaker. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kane charge at him. Instead of moving out of the way he caught Kane at the last with a scoop powerbomb.

Naruto looked at his two downed opponents and smirked. He dropped to the mat and banged his arms on the mat doing Randy's taunt.

Rusev got up first and Naruto went for the RKO. Rusev reversed it at the last second and pushed Naruto into Kane who caught him by the neck.

Naruto thought he was about to get choke slammed but Roman Reigns came out of nowhere and hit Kane with a powerful superman punch.

Kane was knocked out of the ring but when he turned around Rusev clotheslined him out of the ring.

When Rusev turned around Naruto hit him with a drop kick that put him on his back.

Naruto smirked as the crowd cheered before he dropped to the mat one more time preparing for the RKO.

When Rusev got up Naruto got ready to deliver his finisher but out of Nowhere Seth Rollins latched on to his leg preventing him from moving.

While he was trying to get Seth off of his leg he didn't notice Rusev get up before it was too late. Once again Naruto was dropped by Rusev's super kick.

The crowd booed as Rusev looked at Lana who smirked. "Rusev crush!"

Rusev stomped on Naruto's back before locking in the Accolade.

Naruto felt immense pain as the giant Russian nearly ripped his body in half.

Despite all of the pain Naruto refused to give up. But he slowly felt himself start to lose concisness.

Right before he fully faded John attacked Rusev forcing him to break the hold.

While John was focused on Rusev he didn't see Kane until he was clotheslined out of the ring.

Rusev turned his attention back to Naruto who was struggling to get to his feet.

Rusev grabbed him by his hair and threw him towards the ropes. No one saw Roman tag Naruto on the shoulder but Naruto felt it and channeled all of his strength into his legs in order to jump over Rusev just as Reigns hit him with a spear.

Naruto landed on his feet and saw Rollins on the top ropes about to jump on Roman who was going to attempt a pin.

Naruto intercepted Rollins with a massive RKO. While Naruto was busy with Seth Kane tried to grab Roman's leg and drag him out of the ring but John stopped him and hit him with a Attitude Adjustment just as Roman got the three count.

The WWE universe cheered as they raised their hands in victory.

 **Backstage**

Naruto has just finished thanking Roman and John when his phone rang. He saw it was his mother.

"Hey mom. Saw the show?"

"Yeah I did and you kicked ass."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah but I'm calling to see if you were still coming to the barbeque?"

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world. I was even gonna bring Mercedes."

"Ok it'll be nice to finally meet her. Will you two stay a few days?"

"I'm not sure but I'll call you again later."

"Alright sweetheart."

When she hung up Naruto went down to the men's locker room to change.

 **And Done**

 **As always read, like, follow and review**


	3. Chapter 3- He's Back!

**Chapter 3**

 _January 25 2015_

The last few weeks had been hhhectic in the WWE. The Authority regained power and Seth Rollins wormed his way into a WWE World Heavyweight championship match against both Brock Lesnar and John Cena. And Roman Reigns was on his one vs all campaign taking out all challengers.

One thing that confused everyone was the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki. After his victory in the six man tag match he went off the grid and no one heard from him.

Tonight was the Royal Rumble and Rollins, Cena and Leanar were tearing each other apart in the ring. At one point Brock had to be carted away but returned and unleashed Hell on his opponents.

At one point Seth managed to take down both his opponents and was going to hit Cena with a curb stomp on his money in the bank briefcase but a entrance song began to play that made him stop.

 _I hear voices in my head_  
 _They council me_  
 _They understand_  
 _They talk to me_

Rollins stopped in his tracks as the figure of Naruto Uzumaki stood at the top of the ramp as _Voices_ kept playing.

Naruto ditched his old gear and now wore a pair of black tights and a sleeveless hoodie that had the image of a orange viper with its fangs bared on the back.

Naruto stood at the top of the ramp with his arms crossed regarding Seth with cold blue eyes.

Seth stared at Naruto almost forgeting his match.

"So now your back! What are you gonna do! You know what I don't even have time for you."

He turned around only to be hit by an F5 by Brock. The move sent Seth out of the ring and allowed Brock to hit Cena with a F5 and picking up the win.

Brock's win was met with mixed results from the crowd as the former UFC champion walked up the ramp. He stopped to look at Naruto he in turn shifted his gaze to the Beast Incarnate.

Lesnar watched as Naruto's body tensed ever so slightly that he almost missed it. The new viper was ready to strike and even Brock knew he couldn't take the kid on in his current state so he just smirked and went on his way leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto walked down the ramp and looked at Cena in the ring who was beginning to stir. He then looked at Seth who was on his feet but didn't seem to notice him, since he had his back to him.

Naruto only smirked as he watched Rollins waiting for him to turn around. As soon as he did he hit him with a RKO that made the fans cheer in excitement.

He stared down at Rollins before turning his head to Cena who was still stiring. The WWE Universe began to cheer as he slid in the ring and began to stalk Cena, walking around him, watching him. Eventually he turned to the crowd and nodded before turning back around and dropping to the ground banging his fists on the mat begging Cena to get up. Too bad he did cause Naruto hoisted him on his shoulders and turned his torso slightly. He then swung Cena around like a F5 only controlled as he kept hold of Cena's head for a massive RKO!

The fans cheered as Naruto stared blankly at the down body of Cena. No on me knew what was going on but one thing was for sure, Naruto Uzumaki was back.

 **And Done!**

 **Sorry for that super long wait and this super short chapter just was excited to get back to this story cause a few people PM'd me about it so hear it is! Hopefully a full length chapter will be up by tomorrow afternoon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _January 26 2015: Monday Night Raw_

"Ladies and gentlemen we are just twenty four hours removed from what was undead an epic Royal Rumble."

"And epic it was Michael. It's always great to see so many people fighting for that spot at Wrestlemania and you gotta give credit where credit is due it was really Roman 's all last night and he still managed to win it all."

"That was an amazing Rumble match but what everyone is talking about is that WWE World Heavyweight championship match. Brock Lesnar, John Cena and Seth Rollins did not disappoint but it was the conclusion that had everyone talking."

"Naruto Uzumaki, who dropped off the grid a few weeks ago returned and distracted Seth Rollins long enough to allow Brock to hit him with an F5. This took Seth out of the match and allowed Brock to get the win over Cena. Then Naruto made his way down to the ring a delivered a RKO to Rollins and then a modified RKO to Cena."

As if on cue Seth Rollins entrance played and he made his way to the ring with Kane, J & J security, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon behind him.

"Last night I was about to accomplish the impossible and take out both John Cena and Brock Lesnar. I would be champion right now if it wasn't for that wannabe!"

The fans cheered and it only enraged Seth.

"You think this is funny! Shut up! All of you! Naruto I know your back there! Bring your ass down here now! I said now!"

Everyone watched the ramp waiting but nothing happened.

"I knew it! Your nothing but a coward! Your a coward! But I'll find yo-"

 _I hear voices in my head_  
 _They council me_  
 _They understand_  
 _They talk to me_

The entire arena erupted as Naruto stepped out. He stood at the top of the ramp watching everyone in the ring with cold eyes. He stood there for a moment with his hood up but everyone could see the smirk on his face.

Gradually Naruto made his way down to the ring dragging out the anticipation as he stood on the steps.

Finally after what felt like hours Naruto stepped into the ring and stood face to face with the Authority.

"Who do you think you are! Huh! If it wasn't for you I'd be champion right now!"

"See that's where your wrong Seth. I didn't cost you your match. You cost yourself that match. All it would have taken was a little focus and you'd no doubt be champion now. But you couldn't focus. You couldn't keep your eyes on the prize."

"You think your funny don't you?"

Naruto smirked. "I haven't even made a joke yet."

The fans laughed and Seth looked like he was going to blow a gasket but luckily Stephanie stepped in between the two.

"Don't worry Seth let me handle this."

Stephanie turned to Naruto.

"See I don't think you understand how things work around here. And I don't blame you, you were able to run amuck for a few weeks while we were out but guess what now we're back! And that means there's a vast set of rules that you must follow. Last night you interrupted a main event and that can't be forgotten. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah...But I don't really care."

Everyone cheered as he removed his hoodie.

"I didn't come here to talk and I'm sure that's not why Seth called me down here. So I suggest you get out of my way. Now!"

Everyone cheered as he dropped his mic but instead of Seth Triple H stepped up.

"First, don't EVER talk to my wife like that! And two you wanna fight so bad. You wanna be a tough guy well you got it. I'll show you just how we treat tough guys cause see we're the Authority and right now what your doing is rebelling so I'm gonna squash that right now. Tonight you'll compete in a one on three handicap match. Tonight we'll see just how tough you are."

"Bring it."

 **Later That Night**

Naruto groaned as he listened to his girlfriend rant about how idiotic he was for getting himself into this situation.

"Mercedes...Merc-...Can you please listen to me. I got this they're underestimated me and you know what happens when people do that...Yeah I know your just worried about me...I miss you too."

Naruto felt eyes on him and looked up.

"I'm gonna have to call you back."

He hung up and quickly threw up his viper personality as John Cena approach.

"Look kid out of respect for your mentor and the fact that you have a match tonight I'll give you a face to face heads up. In the upcoming weeks me and you are going to fight, just a little heads up."

Naruto nodded. "I look forward to it."

 **One vs Three Handicap Match**

Naruto stood in the middle of the ring as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon took a seat on the sideline. Naruto paid them no mind as he stared at the ramp waiting for his first opponent to come out. He wasn't surprised when Seth walked out accompanied by Kane.

Those two were followed by Rusev and Lana.

Naruto smirked as he started the match against Kane. The two started off with a collar and elbow tie up in which Kane easily got the upper hand as he put Naruto in a headlock.

Naruto pushed Kane towards the ropes and didn't notice Rusev tag. Kane went flying to the ropes and Naruto waited for him to come back before drop kicking him to the mat.

Naruto got up only to be shoulder tackled by Rusev. Rusev picked him up by his hair and slapped him across the chest. Naruto's body leaned back but he quickly countered with a punch. This turned into the two exchanging punches but Naruto ended it with a kick to the gut. He quickly dropped down to his knee and threw a uppercut at the larger mans chin.

The punch sent Rusev stumbling to the ropes and Naruto ran to the opposite side. The two meet in the middle of the ring and Naruto delivered a drop kick hoping to put the giant on his back but it only made him stumble back towards theropes. Naruto nodded and repeated the process and managed to put the giant on his knees.

The cheered as Naruto climbed to the top of the ropes and waited for the Bulgarian brute to get up. Just as he made it to his feet Kane pushed Naruto off of the turnbuckle and on to the floor.

He landed on his back but used the momentum to roll to his feet but he quickly dropped back down to slide under Rusev's superkick.

When Rusev turned around Naruto hit him with another drop kick.

The kick sent the big man stumbling into his corner where Kane tagged himself back in.

Naruto charged at Kane and ducked under his punch to deliver a forearm to the face of Rusev.

When he turned around he was greeted with Kane's boot to his face. The crowd booed as Kane began to stomp repeatedly on his midsection while Triple H grabbed a microphone.

"This is what happens when you don't know your place. You stuck your nose where it didn't belong and now your gonna pay the price."

He nodded to his three goons and Rusev grabbed his left leg from outside the ring and held it still as Rollins got on the top rope and jumped right on his ankle.

The pupil of Randy Orton grabbed at his leg as he screamed and withered in pain. The Authority didn't care as Rusev rammed his leg into the ring post. Rollins sat back watched as Kane pushed Naruto into the turnbuckle while Rusev folded his leg around the ringpost.

Naruto screamed louder as his leg felt like it was gonna snap but luckily someone had his back.

Roman Reigns jumped out of the crowd and ran at Rusev delivering a superman punch. The crowd cheered as Kane released Naruto and Rollins slid out of the ring and out of danger.

Roman hopped up onto the edge of the ring and stared Kane down. Kane was so fixated on Reigns he failed to notice Naruto use the ropes to pull himself up.

Despite the pain in his leg Naruto stood up and approached Kane who had his back to him. Naruto had to hold back a smirk as he grabbed Kane's shoulder and spun him around to deliver an RKO.

Kane rolled out of the ring and landed on his feet only to be speared by the 2015 royal rumble winner.

The crowd went crazy as Naruto kneeled in the ring and nodded to Roman before turning his attention to Rollins on the ramp with Triple H and Stephanie.

"Your next!"

 **And Done!**


End file.
